gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Bob
Bob is a mysterious dog who appeared during the attack on the Ou army by Monsoon and his kin. He has a unique ability as he can talk with the bears and is under the leadership of Monsoon. Appearance Bob appears to be a mix breed. His body is covered with scars, caused by Monsoon and his siblings for every "error" he made whilst forced to work under the bears. His ears have also been torn off by the bears. Personality Since his childhood, Bob has been forced to work for Monsoon under the threat of death. When Monsoon killed and ate his siblings, he grew more and more fearful of the bears, but couldn't escape as he knew they would find him and kill him. When encountering the Ou Army, he orders them to follow Monsoon but he does not wish to harm them and is reluctant to follow bear orders. He has shown a softer side to the dogs as he wishes for them to be safe but knows if he doesn't obey orders he will die, thus has to put up with killing his own kind in order to live. Bob also has very little fighting skill, being easily overthrown by an elderly Cross and easily taken down by Shirozaru. He often tries to plead with the bears to not kill the dogs. Ginga: The Last Wars When Bob was a puppy, he and his siblings were sealed in a wooden crate and left to die by their owner. After many days without food and water, the pups began to grow tired and weak, fearing that they would die. One day, the crate is smashed open by a young Monsoon but upon seeing dogs, the bear runs to hide, fearing them. The puppies grow attached to Monsoon as they are grateful he saved them from the box and start to walk towards him. Monsoon is weary and tries to scare them off, but the pups keep following him. Monsoon attempts to scare the pups away by thrashing at the ground on front of them, but after a few attempts, the pups don't mind and Monsoon flees again, fearing they will attack. Once he stops and turns back to see them falling asleep, his kin arrive and try to kill the pups. Monsoon stops them and goes over to one of the pups, who licks the bears paw and proceeds to nibble gently as a sign of affection, which in turn causes the bear to panic and strike out. The pup is instantly crushed without a trace, and against the will of his brothers, Monsoon places the pups back in their box walks away with them. As the pups grow older and bigger, Monsoon eats them one by one, until only Bob is left. Bob fears Monsoon more than anything, and stays with him out of fear he too will be killed if he disobeys the bear. Years later, Bob appears when Jerome attempts to take Lydia's body away to safety, and he tackles the shepherd. Bob says he can't let Jerome pass as his life is at stake. He claims that the territory once belonged to Akakabuto and he knows about Gin and Weed. Bob informs the Ou army that they will be spared only if the pack leaders allow themselves to be killed, as Monsoon only carries a grudge against those dogs. Bob gives a list of names, including Gin, Akame, John, Ben, Riki and Kurotora. Kurotora is quick to point out that most of these dogs are long dead, and that the surviving ones will not bow down so easily. Monsoon returns and demands to know what Bob is talking about with the dogs, hearing the news that John is dead and only a couple of the dogs on his list are still alive. Feeling both relieved and enraged, Monsoon attacks the dogs, with Bob shouting at them to willingly give the older dogs themselves up so the others will be spared. As Cross and the pups try to escape, Monsoon orders Bob to chase after them. He does so, but is easily thrown down by Cross and stunned by her strength. He follows her and the pups, which leads him to Daisuke's house. Cross seeks refuge there while Bob hides nearby, weary to go near the humans again but feels hungry and tired from his journey. He soon wakes from his dream when Daisuke returns home, and Bob runs down to observe but stays hidden from the human. Later that day, he ventures down and sneaks up on Cross, Sunny and Maru, successfully grabbing Sunny by the neck. Cross and Maru remain calm and confront him. Bob instantly lets go and begins to shiver when he learns who Cross is, an Ou veteran and powerful fighter. Cross attacks Bob, along with Sunny and Maru, reducing the dog to tears. Daisuke's parents hear the commotion and come to see what's happening. The three dogs let Bob go, who cries and says he has nowhere left to go, skulking away into the bushes. Later that night, Bob breaks down in tears and thinks about his brothers. As a puppy, Monsoon ate his brothers one by one if Bob ever did something to upset the bear or failed a mission. Bob collapses in tears as he remembers his brothers crying out as they were eaten, before composing himself and heading back towards Daisuke's house. Upon arriving, Bob breaks down again and confesses to Cross that Monsoon killed his siblings when he was a puppy and that he is only working for the bear out of fear of getting killed and eaten himself. After hearing this, Cross offers Bob a position in the Ou army, believing he needs a chance to redeem himself. Bob doesn't give an answer and leaves the area, going back to the mountains. Here, he encounters a few bears who have pinned down Kyōshirō and are about to kill him. He gives the bears false orders from Monsoon, distracting them and letting the Kishu escape. Immediately the bears and Bob give chase, but with the arrival of Rocket both dogs fall off the side of a cliff, a river runs several hundred meters below but the bears think them to be dead and give up. Bob sheds tears over the two dogs. Bob returns to his post of keeping an eye on Cross, Sunny and Maru, but is forced to flee when Shirozaru notices him and gives chase. The three kishu dogs easily catch up to Bob and tackle him to the ground. Bob demands to know what they want but the conversation is cut short when a roar is heard. Bob confirms it belongs to Monsoon and that there at least twenty bears in the local area. Shirozaru heads off to find the imprisoned dogs, and with the help of Gennai is successful in scaring away the bears guarding them. Bob is discovered by Monsoon, who punishes him for letting the dogs chase the bears off. Monsoon lightly injures Bob but allows him to live under a warning. Bob leaves and comes across Kenshin, surrounded by bears. Bob calls the bears off and tries to convince Kenshin to leave but he refuses. Seeing no other way to survive himself, Bob howls for Monsoon to alert him to the intruders, who comes crashing through the trees towards Kenshin. Bob witnesses the murder of Fuyuoni and Hiromitsu, and Kenshin is badly injured. Monsoon gives Bob a message for the dogs: If they produce children as a source of food for the bears, they can live in peace. Bob is visibly disgusted by this but tells the dogs anyway. Zion protests this by speaking bear, confusing those present. Bob watches as Monsoon finally allows the dogs to leave, repaying a favor from years ago where a young Gin saved his life. Bob follows Monsoon back to the prison to find the dogs have escaped. In a rage, Monsoon trashes the prison and attacks his kin. Bob attempts to apologize for the failure, but is silenced by Monsoon who orders him to eat the rotting corpses of the dogs left over, Akira, Lydia and Musashi. Sometime shortly after, Bob and Shirakaba set a trap for the dogs as they take the injured soldiers to Daisuke for treatment, but are outmatched by Orion and Kawasemi. Akame arrives and uses his scythe to kill Shirakaba by slicing open the bears neck. Bob is scared out of his wits, saying that if the other bears find the body they will blame him and asks Akame how he could do such a thing. The dogs surround Bob and question whether to kill him or take him hostage. Bob becomes so scared he faints. Bob wake up from faints and noticed that the Ouu army disappeared. Then Monsoon's kin accuse him for sleeping on the job. Bob is acting like the bears' threats don't phase him. The bears mention that Monsoon's just being nice to him for a short while, and that he'll eventually be eaten. They also remind him that his job is to do recon on the Ouu army, and report any activity. Bob is very conflicted. He really detests Monsoon, but feels like he needs to follow his orders anyway. He then spots the Ouu army. Maru and Sunny attempt to kill him, but are stopped by Tesshin, who tells them they need him alive. The shepherds let him go but remain with him to keep a close eye on him. After Ken is rescued, the dogs surround Bob once again and after a discussion on what to do about him, Bob runs back to Monsoon, who is resting on top of the hill where Kenshin was killed. Bob is shivering as he approaches Monsoon, and the other dogs hear a scream from their position. Bob is scooped up by Monsoon, who roars loudly at him. Fearing for his life, Bob tries pleading but to no avail. Monsoon lifts his claw up and impales Bob through the bottom jaw, letting him hang for a moment before the bear drops him and slams his paw down on his head. Bob is allowed to go free, as he wriggles his way out to catch his breath. He goes to the Ou army in hopes of getting them to talk to Monsoon. As they go, Monsoon is startled by Sirius and attacks him, only to be stopped by Akame. As Bob arrives, Akame is slashed by Monsoon, which leaves him with three scars and a missing right eye. Before any more blood is shed, the dogs try to talk to the bears, with Zion and Bob translating. Bob relays the message from Ou to Monsoon about how he will die like his father, which enrages Monsoon, causing him to attack Bob. Akame uses his scythe to protect Bob, cutting off one of Monsoon's fingers. Outraged, Monsoon asks Akame if he is a pet dog, as he fears them and their human owners with guns. Orion tells Monsoon that they are all pets, which worries the bears. Bob begins to laugh at Monsoon, after suffering daily torture, he states he will die laughing at the bear, which causes Monsoon to lash out in anger for his humiliation and smash his paws on the ground where Bob stood. Bob is pulled to safety by Sirius and Yamabiko, narrowly missing Monsoon's claws. The impact on the ground further causing pain to Monsoon's paw. Fearing the implication that they are pet dogs, Monsoon decides to try and retreat but is attacked by Akame. He evades the attack from the weapon and skids a few feet back. At that time, he looks back in horror as the Ou army are charging towards him. He ask Sirius and everyone if Monsoon wants to kill them and tell them there's no reason for them to accept his conditions. When Bob sees Monsoon getting reading to strike Sirius and then scared off by the arrival of humans he goes into hiding but is quickly found by Siruis, his brother Rigel and Zion. He was asked by Zion if heard what Monsoon said that he says doesn't care and Monsoon will come back; Bob explains when ski resort was built many trees were cut down. He knew that Monsoon and his bears were still hiding and that when Monsoon gets whipped up into a frenzy he kills anyone he sees. Bob is still astonish that Sirius still wants to talk to Monsoon but he doesn't want the silver akita to provoke him but Sirius refused to listen. Then, Bob sees Akame's coming out of the woods and as they start to move Bob falls behind and Yamabiko told him to pick up the pace. Bob wanted Yamabiko to cut him some slack, Monsoon will see him as a traitor if he's with them. But the Kai Ken reminded that Bob should fight with them as a dog. He keeps telling them they don't stand a chance against Monsoon and his bears that why he keeps telling them to leave. Sirius says to Bob that he doesn't have to fight if he doesn't want too. As the quarrel between Sirius and Orion continue Bob takes this opportunity to run but he gets quickly pinned by Bon. He tells Bon and the others that he has had enough and that he's been separated from Monsoon and he doesn't want to be involved anymore. Then he begins to hear the rest of army coming but doesn't participate in the battle against them. Bob is then told by Sirius to come up here but he is too terrified to move. He hears that Akame is not breathing and that his heartbeat has stopped but after he is revived he is glad that Akame will be okay. Then he sees, Sirius and Zion going after Monsoon, Bob tells them that Monsoon isn't someone they can reason with. Using himself as an example convincing them not to go and why would a bear lend it's ears to a dog, the akitas just say Bob is speaking with energy now that Monsoon isn't here and would do the opposite if he were here. But he still considers them blind to the truth and Sirius considers that's the reason why Bob won't trust them. The silver akita tells Bob that Monsoon has given up on him and that he's free to live the rest of his life in paradise as long as he doesn't cause any trouble he sees the two go as he cries in tears. After the rest of Monsoon's Kin are dead, he is the only one that doesn't join in the feast until one of the dogs invites him in, he slowly comes in and joins with the others remembering what real dog food tasted like just before him and siblings were abandoned. He is then offered food but takes a licking from Kyoshiro threatening to kill him if he continues to spit out the food he was eating but thanks him anyway. Then, after everyone is reunited and is told of what happened to their friends Bob stays near the others. He meets with Orion asking him if his friends left and he commends the akita about not going. Bob is asked by Orion if he's leaving too but he knows he has no where to go but Orion comfort him by saying no one will make him leave. Rigel and Rocket come dashing by asking them where Bon and the others went and all Bob does is listen to Rigel chew out Orion for his arrogance. But as Orion turns his head around Bob points out he already left. He continues to stay in Ohu with the others and close to Ken when Orion returns he watches everyone look for sickle then watches everyone train with the bamboo sticks. When Kyoshiro batters Cross for following the young ones Bob points out that he is young too and should be training with others. Then, he is alerted to Rigel and Rocket's arrival. Category:GTLW Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Scar Category:Disfigurement Category:Ripped Ear Category:Unknown Dog Breeds Category:Former Enemies Category:Ohu Soldiers